okamifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanmade Brush Techniques
These are the Celestial Brush techniques in fanmade games. User:Uir Oo Poison Dart (Ōkami: Yakuharai) *A path with alternating purple and dark green smoke from poison. *This can poison demons or dissolve objects. *Granted by Dokugami. Secret Celestial Brush techniques *'Acid Rain:' Draw three vertical lines (as opposed to Deluge's two vertical lines), known as the mark of Dokugami, and a poisonous rainstorm will manifest and dissolve demons. This can also be used on Mermaid Springs to send Amaterasu to anywhere with poison, although that mechanism is not informed. To get Acid Rain, go to Kamui and enter Lafkra's restaurant. Like Umi and Yama in Ōkami, Amaterasu must help them prepare a certain dish (this time a Poisonous Blowfish Parfait) and the Celestial Brush God (this time Dokugami) will give her the Secret Brush Technique. *'Acid Lily:' Draw a circle over poison to create a Water Lily on poison. The Venom Tablet allows swimming in poison, but does not allow Amaterasu to swim far, as she will run out of oxygen with no Acid Lily. To get it, go to the Divine Spring in Ezofuji (there is one island there now due to the Ark of Yamato opening up the water) and donate 60,000. Hasugami (god of Water Lily) and Dokugami will appear fighting, make a truce, and grant Amaterasu Acid Lily. Sandstorm (Ōkami: Yakuharai) *A path with bright vivid yellow smoke from sand. *This can erode and destroy objects and demons with sand flows. Using an item called the Sand Tablet also allows Amaterasu to swim in quicksand or fly through sandstorms (when also wearing the Wind Tablet, which allows her to fly). *Granted by Sunagami. Secret Celestial Brush techniques *'Desert Obliteration:' Draw a diagonal line which creates a Galestorm of sand. This is the only way of having an external source of sand other than the Desert Owl Barricade. To obtain this Secret Brush Technique, go to the Dragon Palace and complete the Devil Gate Trial Cave there, the final enemy of it being three Oki's, and Sunagami will reward Amaterasu with Desert Obliteration. Aura (Ōkami: Yakuharai) *A path with silver smoke from a source of Dragonic Aura, the source of a dragon's power. *This can power machinery, turn Amaterasu into a Dragon form, or vaporize objects with evil aura. *Granted by Ryugami. Secret Celestial Brush techniques *'Dragon Flame:' Draw the mark of Ryugami (a rectangle) and a wave of Dragon Chakra will come out and attack in a straight line. To obtain it, defeat the Dragonian equivalent of Onigiri Sensei, Suizan Sensei. He is a miniboss in Dragon Palace Town where he must be defeated in battle before he teaches Amaterasu. When she wins, his ferocity and her pure heart restores Ryugami's power, and he gives her Dragon Flame. *'Phoenix Flight:' If a phoenix statue covered in Aura (not the fire ones) is seen, Amaterasu can draw an arrow up from it to ride it to places she couldn't get to before. This, however, becomes obsolete when the Wind Tablet is obtained, which lets Amaterasu fly. This Secret Brush Technique is obtained by purchasing the Phoenix Emblem from the Cat Merchant in Catcall Tower for 70,000. User:Pyrostar Earth (Ōkami Ura) *The ability to manipulate dust and rocks in various ways. *This Celestial Brush Technique has multiple abilities (see below). *Granted by Chikigami. Default abilities *'Boulder:' Draw a V-shape in the air or on the ground. It will summon dust from the air and congeal it into a large rock. It can be pushed around and be used to push switches. If it is rolled over a pile of dirt, it will get bigger and heavier; to make it smaller, Power Slash it. If a boulder touches water it erodes away. *'Mountain:' Draw the mark of Chikigami (an upside-down V-shape) and a small mountain will grow out of the ground. This is mainly only used to gain height, but it is possible to stab demons with it. Only one Mountain can exist at a time. Secret Celestial Brush techniques *Earthquake: A combo techique of Boulder and Mountain. Drawing a Boulder over a Mountain causes a massive earthquake to travel through the arena stunning literally everything. This technique is obtained by doing a battle against a Legendary Imp, a difficult-to-find and tough-to-defeat demon and one of the game's superbosses. Lightbeam (Ōkami Ura) *The ability to control light. *This Brush Technique has multiple abilities (see below). *Granted by Hikagami. Default abilities *'Light Orb': Draw an X-shape. An orb of light will appear. This orb will illuminate any dark areas in goes through. If used on a demon, it blinds them, which has the same effect as splattering them with ink, but lasts longer. The light orb also can dispel any form of illusion, aka false walls and floors, as well as invisible objects. The orb will disappear within ten seconds unless Lightblast is used. *'Lightblast': Simply draw a line from the Light Orb. A ray of light will blast from the orb, frying demons in its path. This also shifts the orb's position to the end of the light beam. Deathgate (Ōkami Ura) *The ability to create portals between the real world and Yomidun, land of the dead. *Granted by Kerogami. Default abilities *'Deathgate': Draw an inverted triangle (an upside-down triangle). A large triangular portal will appear, leading to Yomidun. This can be used for quick transport (in Yomidun, a single step is equivalent to ten steps in Nippon) or to get the drop on an unsuspecting demon. Debug (Ōkami Ura) *The ability to distort the laws of physics to one's whim. *This Brush Technique has multiple abilities (see below). *Granted by Eragami. Default abilities *'Error': Draw a 4-shape over a demon. A large pixelated mess, surrounded with green electricity, will appear. The shape will be absorbed into the demon and the demon will begin taking damage over time. *'Antivirus': Draw an A-shape over a cloud of darkness. A pixelated blue burst will clear away the cloud. This also works on corrupted floors. Secret Celestial Brush techniques *'Reboot': Draw three diagonal lines (going towards the bottom right corner). All the previously killed demons will revive, but Amaterasu's health, ink, Astral Pouch, and items will be fully restored. Basically a last-resort do-over. Category:Brush Techniques